


Baby, Baby

by makicchi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, wait baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makicchi/pseuds/makicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun found something very delicious on his kitchen. No, he wasn’t talking about food nor wine.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:this fic is inspired by two different songs with the same title, Winner’s Baby Baby and 4MEN’s Baby Baby. I suggest you listen to these songs so that you could get the feel~  
> Oh and despite the kinda-M-rated-sounding summary, this is pretty safe for work haha so no smut
> 
> edited: wth i acciddentally click on Major Character Death, fixed now phew

_“Baby baby ibalmi shireoyo”_

_“Baby baby honja gga shireoyo”_  

As soon as Seunghyun rounded the corner to his kitchen, he was greeted by a particularly delicious sight. No, he wasn’t talking about the food but his beloved boyfriend whose hips are currently swaying along the beat of a slow, sweet song. The song, which is playing from Jiyong’s iphone, sounds familiar but Seunghyun really couldn’t tell where he’d heard it. Not that it matter because his mind solely focuses on Jiyong, who looks even more delicious wearing his favorite short shorts and one of Seunghyun’s t-shirts. Jiyong’s slender fingers are delicately working on the coffee maker, not aware of his audience.

Seunghyun got an eyeful of creamy thighs and sensually swaying hips from his position from the archway. A familiar heat settles on his stomach as he saw Jiyong bends over a little, leans his elbows on top of the island counter, places his face on his up-turned palms(Seunghyun’s fave pose) making his cheeks puffed up cutely, started mouthing the lyrics of the song, and waits patiently for the coffee maker to finish brewing his coffee.  

A smile has been on Seunghyun’s lips for a while now. How can he not smile? His boyfriend was being cute and sexy at the same time, without even trying. Jiyong is unaware that he is seducing Seunghyun with his little show. Both of them had been both really busy these past days, giving them only a little time to hang out. He misses Jiyong so much. He misses doing things with Jiyong. He misses doing things to Jiyong. And based from their long-winded experience, there should be no time to spare whenever they got the chance to be together. This moment is not an exception so he decided to seize it.  

Slowly, Seunghyun made his way towards the unsuspecting leader, still preoccupied on watching the coffee maker as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. As soon as Jiyong is within reach, Seunghyun immediately wraps his arms around his slim waist, bending over as well so his chest presses on Jiyong’s back. He can feel the goosebumps on Jiyong’s skin after he murmured, “What are you listening to?” to his tiny ear.

Jiyong let out a soft, airy laugh, straightening both of them up from their bended position, and immediately spinning around to face Seunghyun. He looks up at Seunghyun with a mix of amused and disbelieving expression. “It is Winner’s new song, ‘Baby Baby’. Youngbae even made a cover of it. I bet you didn’t bother checking them out when it was posted on his Instagram a few days ago.”  

Seunghyun didn’t even try to deny it. He just gave Jiyong a goofy grin, presses their bodies even more and gave Jiyong a quick peck on the lips. “Well, the song is good and seeing you sensually dancing on it made me appreciate the song even more.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Jiyong laugh once again. One of those sincere laughs that only a few people have the privilege to witness.  

He found himself staring at Jiyong’s beautiful face, totally love-struck. Jiyong’s laugh died down but an adorable smile stays on his lips. Brown eyes met black and they hold each other’s gazes, neither of them saying anything at all. Yet, they understood what the other wanted to say. _‘I missed you. I love you.’_  

Jiyong put his palms on Seunghyun’s shirt-clad chest, slowly bringing them up towards broad shoulders and finally stopping on his nape, his thin fingers started playing on the end of white blond strands there. He gently pulls down Seunghyun’s head a little so their foreheads meet and their noses nuzzling each other’s. He bit his lower lip when Seunghyun’s eyes drop down on it and he didn’t wait another second to close the final distance between their mouths.

But Seunghyun decided to be a tease at the last second. Just when their lips was about to touch, he evaded the kiss by turning his face on the side and putting his finger on Jiyong’s lips. He fights hard not to chuckle when Jiyong frowned at him in frustration, no longer surprised that Jiyong sees right through his teasing. “What the heck, hyung? Hurry and kiss me!”

Seunghyun finally let out one hearty chuckle and squeezes Jiyong’s slim waist affectionately.  “Wait, baby.” He whispered and he feels satisfied when the frown on Jiyong’s face subsided at the endearment. They don’t really have a pet name for each other but sometimes, random eandearments just slipped out in the heat of the moment. But so far, Jiyong loves the ‘baby’ or ‘babe’ the most. He didn’t really say it but Seunghyun knows just from seeing the reaction on Jiyong’s face.  

“What now, baby?” What Jiyong said during his solo broadcast on Naver about him only acting cute in front of his ‘girlfriend’ is true. Well, not on the ‘girlfriend’ part but the acting cute part. The cute pout on his lips right now is the proof and Seunghyun wants so bad to kiss that pout away. 

“I know a song which also has “Baby Baby” as its title as well.” Seunghyun said, his eyes take a teasing glint. He waits for Jiyong to remember it, watches as perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed in thinking and Seunghyun laughs again when Jiyong’s eyes widen in realization. 

“Don’t tell me—you mean, that?” Jiyong gasps and Seunghyun knows he got it right when Jiyong cringe, remembering that one embarrassing memory regarding that song. “I sounded so bad when I sang that. Aish, hyung! Why do you have to bring that up? Aish… That was years ago and I totally forgot about that!” A delicious flush enveloped Jiyong’s face, stubbornly looking sideways. 

Seunghyun brings his hands on Jiyong’s cheeks and make him look at him again. He clears his throat, and sing. _“Niga nomu komapjanna… Oh baby… Niga nomu yeppeojanna…Ohhh…”_ His voice is croak-y and off-key and it’s better to call what he did as wailing than singing. But who cares, he meant the words of the song and its pretty worth it because Jiyong starts giggling again.  

“Wow hyung… You just totally butchered the song.”  

“At least now, you’re not the only one who did. Everytime you remember your cringe-worthy rendition of it, you’ll remember mine as well. It’ll lessen the embarrassment.” Seunghyun said in an a-matter-of-fact tone. “You and me against the world. Ride or die, right?"

“I’m sure I meant that line on a very different context, hyung.” Jiyong banters but it is obvious that he appreciates Seunghyun’s sentiment. Seunghyun is about to retort back but Jiyong didn’t let him. “Shut your mouth and kiss me already!”

One last chuckle and Seunghyun did just as commanded. The kiss started slow, relax, and intimate. Both of them not in a hurry to bring this to another level even though how much they are craving for it with their every being.  

Slowly, their lips parted and they shared a dopey smile. “Seunghyun… take me to bed.”  

“Yes, baby.” 

And Jiyong’s coffee got totally forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. lol I don’t really write stories anymore but after I lost my internet connection around feb, I got so gtop-deprived and with nothing else to do, ta-da! this fic came to life! I have to say that it is the first time I finished a fic hahahaha and halfway through it, I don’t even know what I’m writing anymore, I just got lost in my own thoughts hahaha oh well, I hope that at the very least you enjoy reading this one-shot!
> 
> Oh btw, if you are interested on Jiyong’s cringe-worthy rendition of the song, you can find it on yt! okay, before you react negatively, let me say that I LOVE JIYONG and his sometimes too high and earshattering singing-voice won’t change that fact~ and I really mean sometimes because there are songs that he sings just fine. And unfortunately, that song isn’t one of them hahaha Hope we are clear on that! Thank you for reading! *fingerhearts*


End file.
